deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Antares.I.G.Harrison/Hard dungeons strat.
Now, there are a few of those phukcing hard dungeons that you may be stuck on for a looooong time. This is Part 1. Hopefully this guid helps you NOTE : Includes Runes _____________________ 6-2 Hard ok, This level is not that bad without the goal. But with the goal? As you all know, the hero is a 1-star necrolorde with only 4700 HP. So as soon as you gain Board control, you will hit the hero, and win, but not win the goal. The key here is two things : High level Hero Vigor Runes, and Sweeping Blow Recommended Hero : Wight Recommended Creatures : Cyclops (Sweeping + Instakill), Ash Beast, Graboid, Swordmaster, Border Ranger, or Anything with Sweeping Blow At the first, just send out a single Spider Queen, when she is in the red, go launch a Ash Beast. Your Wight should have triggered Death Curse once from getting hit. Keep this strat unless Wight has below 2000 HP. When that happens, send out another Sweeping Blow Creature. Keep waiting until the creatures are dead. REMEMBER : Anything OTHER than Sweeping Blow WON'T WORK!!! IGG makes both heroes lose 500 HP every turn after round 50, so if you drag the battle too long, Necrolorde will start losing HP. Always utilize Sweeping Blow!!! _____________________ 7-11 So Devagati is where the levels get increasingly higher : They start to have mixed decks instead of a faction-mainly deck. The 7-11 dungeons is especially hard. First, It's the first time the enemy has a Melded Creature - It's a Pheonix with Immunity 8. That stinks, because he has nearly the same rebirth rate as QuetzalCoatl and you can't dispose him. The enemy hero, Poison Ivy, makes your attacks work against you also. The goal here is to use Accumulate damage in a single go (Wight, and anything with Ambush or Anger/Bloodlust) and refrain from using Sweeping Blow : Your attacks will trigger thorn wall three times and backfire three times also. _____________________ 8-11 Before you do this, Check out the Dungeon Guide and AnathemaX's Guide. 8-11 is the first REAL stratagy-needed level in deck heroes. Personally, I beat all the levels up to this one running auto battle, not looking at the screen, and seeing the you win page. But this level doesn't work that way. 1. NO MAGIC! Spiky Bits will just rekt your own team 2. CENTAUR CHIEFS / ARROW BRAVES. Miasma is the key here. 3. DISPOSAL : Queztalcoatl 4. CYCLOPS (Non-magic Instakill, note that hellwolf has Meteor 8 (When backfired deals 550 direct damage to all your creatures)) 5. DO NOT BRING HERO HITTERS! Then you will have three boars on the field, contantly buffing the other enemy's attacks. 6. There is a IMMUNITY 8 VENOM TYRANT. The goal here is to go quick and dirty. Drop a Centaur Cheif, let him die, drop another, and have another go. If you have Bloodletter or a 5-star Ore Mall/Tournament Mall hero, use them. _____________________ 9-11 Man, this level stinks. THIS IS HARDER THAN ALL THE EASY, NORMAL, HARDS OF WYVERN, DEVAGATI, RAGNAROK AND ALL THE LEVELS UNTIL NOW! First, the enemy lineup with comments.... Royal Guard (Man...) with Protection 10 (Phuck...), Cripple 10 (Sheet...) and Bone Wall 10 (Whew) Queztalcoatl (Phuck...) Queztalcoatl (Again... Sheet...) Cave Dragon (Oh Phuck) Cave Dragon (...) Fae Firstborn (...) Immunity 8 Hippoylta (O_o...) Archdeva (.....) Fafnir (........) Fafnir (........) Mimir's Tree (..........) Use a lot of faction specific boosts, like Miasma Consecrate and Bane. Dispose the Queztal. ONLY when Hippo. is dead. Now this is one of the levels that Thalassa DOESN'T SUCK. Put him in front of a Hippo, and look as Bane 6 three-punches the Hippo. If you have a Plague Dragon, go use it. It has Bane 8. Cripple 10 is a HUGE debuff to you, so make sure you have high Immunity or skils like Soul Snatch/Anger. Part two will contain 10-11, 11-4, 11-8, 13-11, and 14-11 Category:Blog posts